The Administrative Core will provide programmatic direction, evaluation of the scientific progress and direction of the component projects, facilitate interactions among investigators, and provide administrative support. The Manager will provide managerial and fiscal for the Program Project. The Manager will provide liaison with the various units and will coordinate the administrative aspects of the activities of the different investigators under the direction of the Principal Investigator. The Administrative Assistant will provide various types of support including clerical to the investigators of the Program Project. Dr. C.A.Blau has the responsibility for oversight of the whole program. The Executive Committee, consisting of the principal investigators of the component projects, assists with the scientific planning and continuing evaluation of the projects, and meets every two months to discuss budgets, expenditures, program, personnel, and long- range planning - i.e. those problems requiring a broader range of input. The administrative unit is also responsible for organizing the scholarly activities of the program, which will consist of biweekly research seminars, a weekly journal club, and a bi-weekly stem cell club.